Reading Between the Lines
by rain.season
Summary: New Moon" through Robward and Bellkris's experiences inside and outside of the film. Most scenes from the film depicted in this story will be of Edward and Bella's relationship.


**Reading Between the Lines (ReBeLs)**

**Warning: Some spoilers for those who haven't seen the film/read the books. **

**Rating: NC-17/M**

* * *

Teaser for chapter: The End

**AN: This is a new story that I'm starting up. I know I already fail at life and updating "Unveiled," but this one might be easier for me to write when I'm not feeling all happy-go-lucky. Now, I don't know the timeline of how they shot the movie, but I know it's never in order lol. But this is how I'm writing it, so deal! This is a work of fiction. This is simply the teaser!**

Also, I know that I've discussed pulling my stories from FF. However, I'm going through shit right now and simply don't have the energy for the transfers. I have Scribd so I can upload on there, but I love you guys, so my stories and I are still here. If only FF wouldn't be such a pain in my ass... I don't enjoy wondering if someone's gonna bust my ass...

Oh, and... thanks Cort, for being a pain in my ass. You keep pushing for me to write, and here it is! Happy one-day-late Christmas, everyone!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't know Rob and/or Kris or any other person mentioned in this story. I am in no way affiliated with any of these gorgeous human beings. And have no idea what they do in their spare time, but I have an active, perverted imagination.**

* * *

RPOV

It'd been two days since I last saw her. I fought to spend just a wink of time together, but she put her foot down.

_Stubborn little thing_.

I walked out of my trailer with coffee warm in my hands and headed towards make-up. No texts. No calls. No e-mails. I'd seen her once for two seconds. We shared a silent moment, but she quickly turned away with sad eyes.

Today really needed to end. And it was only 5 a.m. Fuck me.

"Whoa," I turned the corner and ran into someone. "Sorry."

"Hello, son," Peter smiled, teasing. His smile quickly faded. "You alright? You look like hell."

I nodded. "I'm going in to make-up."

Peter stared at me silently with an arched brow.

"Are you guys fighting?" he asked gently.

I barely shook my head. This was exhausting.

"You do know –"

"We took some time off. Two days," I mumbled and enjoyed the warm coffee licking my throat as I gulped it down.

He scratched his head. "You guys alright?"

"Just preparing," I pulled on my hair. "For today."

"Ah. Smart girl," he nodded in understanding.

"Have you seen her?" I asked hopefully. "At all?"

"Yeah. I just ran into her. You guys are zombies," he shook his head. "Intense. You kids are too good at this."

"Feels like shit," I muttered to myself.

"Trust her," he smiled his Dad smile and squeezed my shoulder. "She knows what she's doing. And I see it's working quite well on you, too."

I nodded.

_Today's going to suck._

Needless to say, I wasn't happy when she made her decision, but I understood her needs.

_*Two Days Earlier*_

_She was sitting on the bed in our darkened hotel room. The curtains were pulled open; she liked to sleep with the outside world surrounding her. It made her feel normal, she'd told me once. _

_I turned off the bathroom light, closed the door, and leaned up against the wall staring at my girl dozing off against the headboard; her head bobbing up and down every few seconds. I couldn't suppress the chuckle that bubbled out of me. Her head snapped back up and her eyes slit open slightly, but she fell back asleep just as quickly. _

_We arrived back into the room a little after midnight. We ended early. After a quick shower together, she slipped out of the bathroom and landed where she was now._

_I yawned and pulled my boxers on before lifting the covers and slipping in next to her. She didn't even feel it. It'd been a long day of shooting for her. It was only two and a half weeks and she'd already overworked herself._

_My poor baby._

_I cradled her head against my shoulder and shifted her body down against me. She was wearing an old shirt of mine and a pair of panties that sat extremely low on her hips and exposed half of her delicious bum. This woman... Her head was on my arm and I tangled our legs the way she liked. It was the warmth, she said, that kept her asleep. And so I hitched one of her legs over mine and slid her other between my legs. I pulled the covers to cover half our faces and kissed her lips, eyes, nose, cheeks, and temple before settling down beside her._

_Her small body carried so much warmth. I never wanted to let her go. This, she knew well._

_I draped my arm over her and gently rubbed her back. Her face was so peaceful and she looked so innocent and quiet, yet I knew her better. Her mouth was quick and her eyes spoke their own language, louder than any cinema volume. It wasn't long before I fell asleep against her._

"_Rob," she nudged me. "Baby, wake up."_

_I groaned and attempted to pry my eyes opened, but it didn't work out too well. I quickly returned to the land of dreams and sleep. _

"_Rob," she whined, sneaking her hand underneath my shirt to rub my stomach. _

"_Huh," I moaned._

"_Wake up," she whispered._

"_It's time already?" I whined angrily. _

_Jesus fucking Christ. I barely fucking closed my eyes two minutes ago!_

"_No," she muttered, all the while rubbing me awake and conscious._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay. Go back to sleep," I mumbled, pulling her against me._

"_Rob."_

"_Hmm."_

"_Wake up."_

"_You said it's not time, yet."_

_I rolled onto my back and peeked at the clock on my nightstand. 3:32 a.m. _

_Fuck. You gotta be kidding me._

"_You promised," she whispered. "I'm not going to see you for another two days."_

"_What?!" I croaked. My eyes shot open and I scowled at her. "Two days? I never promised that."_

"_No, not that," she snuggled up against me and buried her face in the crook of my neck. "You promised me we'd make love before we go in today."_

"_What's the two-day thing about?"_

_She bit her lip. "I need to prepare for the scene."_

"_Without me?" I finally felt her hands again and stilled them. "We're supposed to do this together."_

"_There's no way I can get into the right mindset when we're together all the time," her tired eyes pleaded. "Please."_

_I sighed and rested on my side facing her, closing my eyes again. "Kris. That's two days that we can't get back."_

_She leaned forward and kissed my ear, my jaw, and my lips. "I know. But we have to do this. It's not something I can just lie about. I need this. And I know you do, too."_

_She had a point. Fucking hated it when she was right. Why is she right? _

_I groaned._

"_I guess…" I almost agreed. "Kris. Two days. Why can't we just do the day before? Or a couple of hours before?"_

_She resumed rubbing her small hands against my body. I knew her touch, and this one wasn't sexual. It was love. Just… love._

"_Do this. For me?" she whispered. "Trust me, okay? No talking whatsoever. We'll see each other, but no talking unless we can't avoid it."_

_I wasn't happy about this._

"_You could have told me earlier," I lectured._

_She nodded. "We need to build the tension. It's the only way. I – _we – _need the absence."_

"_You don't think this was something that _we_ should have talked about? Together?"_

_I shook my head in disapproval and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Well, _this _is a pleasant way to be awakened._

_After about two minutes, she spoke up again. _

"_Baby," she whispered into my ear. "Please wake up."_

_I glanced at the clock again. She'd let me doze off for another 20 minutes, not two._

_Patience. Patience. Patience. I already wasn't happy and she was testing my patience._

"_What is it, honey?" I mumbled and pulled her close._

_She hated being called 'honey.' 'It's only a married thing,' she said. _

_But she didn't protest. _

"_Are you alright?" I questioned her, still not willing to open my eyes. _

"_Make love to me, Rob. Please. I need to feel you," she pleaded. _

_She rarely ever asked me to make love to her. She rarely said those words. I was already giving in._

_I chuckled against my will. "You're not tired at all?"_

_She nodded against my chest and squeezed her arm around mine. "I need you."_

_She sounded so vulnerable, which was also rare._

_I forgave her instantly._

_I cracked my eyes opened and really looked at her. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were already filling up again._

"_Kristen," I sat up and pulled her against me. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"_

_She nodded as I looked down at her. She hated the idea of taking two days apart and she was scared of the emotions that she had to go through very soon. It was clear in her eyes. _

"_Please," her voice broke as she clung onto me. _

"_Shh," I tried to soothe her, rubbing her back. "It's okay. I've got you, baby."_

"_I don't want to, but I have to. I have to do it," she tried to be stern, more for herself than me. She was refusing to cry any longer. I felt it in the way her body shook. She hated the time off just as much as I did._

"_Okay. If it's important to you, we'll do it," I reassured her and kissed her forehead twice. "I'll let you go in the morning."_

"_Really?" she looked up at me with sad, hopeful eyes. _

"_Yes, baby," I cradled her in my arms as we shifted and she cradled me between her legs. "I've got you."_

_There was no more talking, just gentle touches and sighs. I kissed every inch of her face and her hands whispered love against every inch of my chest and back. Her fingers soft, my lips gentle. I leaned back on my knees and drew my shirt off of her body. She instinctively tugged on my boxers and I let her pull them down my thighs. I swiftly kicked them off, but I left her panties on. _

_My lips lingered on her neck. Her scent was one of a kind. It was like the sweetest winter air and most calming summer breeze. She smelled of beauty and passion, not of sticky flowers. _

_She sighed when I kissed her chest and pressed my ear up against her heart. Its thudding was precious and I longed to hear it every moment I wasn't with her. _

_Her hands were warming up my own body – hands beneath my stomach, stroking and rubbing my cock. She felt hot and needy beneath me, her breathing unsteady. I rubbed my hands down her breasts and stomach and over her thighs before I returned my lips to hers. I molded my lips against hers and she slowly stroked her tongue against mine. It was the most sensual act yet. I moaned quietly as her grip tightened against my hard cock. I felt the leaking bead of pre-cum and she rubbed it over the tip in light circles, making my body twitch with need. _

_She opened her mouth against mine and we sucked each other's lips. I took her top lip into my mouth and her mouth formed a tight suction around my bottom lip. We continued for long minutes, breathing heavily under the covers. _

_The heat between her legs was overwhelming, and she was trembling with impatience. _

"_I need you, please," she chanted over and over again so quietly that I barely heard her. "Please."_

"_Shh," I kissed her, sucking on both her lips before she opened up to me again. "I've got you."_

_The desperation in her voice almost broke my heart. This was foreign. She'd never been like this before. I worried about her._

_I supported my body on one arm by her head as my other hand trailed heat down her body and between her legs. She was hot and wet. I snuck my hand into her panties to feel how ready she was for me. I found that I'd kept her waiting too long. Her sex was soaking, wetness coating her from top to bottom. When my thumb brushed over her clit, her body shot up against mine and she shuddered. _

_Before she could take in another breath, I had her panties off and kicked them to the side. _

_I looked down at her. Even in the shadows, I saw her bottom lip trembling and the wetness in her eyes threatening to spill. But, she pushed her body up against mine and I heard the words she didn't need to speak. _

_I tried to prolong this to make her feel good. I grasped my cock in my hand and coated the top and the underside with her wetness. I knew her body well by now, and her breathing told me that she needed me to talk to her, though she couldn't get the words out. _

_Her breath was begging me to fill her and her hands clung onto my back, my shoulders, my arms. I looked into her eyes as I pressed my cock against her opening. She was tight and her body wasn't relaxed enough to open up to me._

"_It's alright, baby," I crooned quietly against her lips. "You're okay. Just relax and let me make you feel good."_

_I gently pressed against her entrance again and felt her body relax just a bit. _

"_That's it," I kissed her trembling lips. "Relax for me. Feel how much I love you."_

_I angled her hips up and pressed my cock down against her entrance before sliding it up into her tight sex. She arched her back and widened her eyes. There were days and nights like these when she was extremely tight and needed time to breathe through it. I stilled and stroked her arms and sides, letting her adjust. I was only half-way in._

_I pushed in just a bit deeper and groaned, pulling back out entirely before sliding just the head back in. She loved the feeling of the head of my cock sliding, popping in and out of her sex. I repeated the motion of the head of my cock sliding in and out again, hearing our moans increase in volume every time. When I pulled back out entirely, more wetness seeped out of her sex. I stared amused and amazed, captivated by her body's reactions to my own. _

"_Are you alright, love?" I buried my face into her neck and pulled back when I felt her nod. _

_I felt the desperation screaming from within her and I knew that she needed extra care tonight. I kissed her chin and her lips before I drew back slightly onto my knees and pulled her lower body against mine. _

_She winced when I pressed against her entrance, but her eyes and hands told me to keep going. I slid the head back into her warmth quickly and she moaned, her body arching up to meet mine. I slid in deeper, just half-way before her body tensed and her breathing hitched._

"_Baby," I looked down at her and my heart broke. She was so broken. Something was wrong. "Sweetie, we-"_

"_No, please," she gripped my shoulders and looked into my eyes as I searched hers for answers. "I need you."_

_I nodded and kissed her long and slow before I rocked back and forth to reach deeper within her. She moaned into my mouth and gripped her hips with both hands._

"_Can you relax for me?" I asked and breathed deeply with her. I felt her body mold against mine more and angled her hips sliding in completely. I moaned loudly and stifled the string of curse words that threatened to roll of my tongue. _

_She moaned twice more, quietly, against my chest. Her breathing was heavy and laced with relief and fulfillment._

_I gently rocked against her, sliding back and forth, in and out. Our quiet moans tickled each other's faces. _

_Fucking Christ. She felt so good. Wet and tight and the suction on my cock was… fuck!_

_I moaned loudly as I felt her walls clench around me tightly. _

_Her lips twitched into a smiled, almost teasingly. I rocked back into her and pressed further even more. She moaned into my shoulder and told me to hit deeper. She arched her back and quickly pulled the pillow under her head down beneath her bottom, creating the perfect angle. I pushed back into her long, hard, and slow. _

_I felt a tightening in my balls and a flutter in my lower stomach. I needed her closer, so I reached between us and rubbed her swollen, slick clit with my thumb. _

"_Oh, God," she cried out and arched up to meet me. _

_I didn't notice until now that she had been crying while I made love to her. I stopped, afraid and concerned. I hugged her tightly to me and shook my head before looking at her. _

"_Kristen," I whispered. "Tell me what's wrong. What's wrong? Please."_

_She smiled and kissed my hesitant mouth long and slow until I gave in. Then she kissed my ear and whispered, "You feel so good. Make love to me."_

_Her eyes didn't lie. _

_I kissed her neck and moved within her. She squeaked when I hit a good spot, so I pumped against the upper wall her of sex a few times before she started whimpering and trembling. _

"_I love you," I whispered against her lips and neck. "I love you so much."_

_I continued my steady circles on her clit and felt her inner walls tighten against my cock. Her legs were shaking and I was fighting off my own release. I pressed hard against her clit and she came undone. Her walls clenched around me and her body arched, stilling beneath me. No sound came from her mouth, but she looked completely satisfied. I pumped into her three, four more times and released into her body. We whispered our love to each other over and over again before we fell asleep in each other's arms. _

_She kissed me before she left that morning. I wasn't fully awake, but I could have sworn that I heard her sniffling as the door closed._

I looked up to find that Peter had already left. I was standing there alone. And there she was staring back at me from across the small lot. She looked quiet and broken, drawn into herself. We stared at each other before the door opened and I stepped inside. I saw her eyes fall slowly as the door closed.

Today just needed to fucking end.

* * *

**End notes: Remember this is just the teaser! Ahh!**


End file.
